Spawn of the Demonic Lycan
by True Alpha Jaguar 1999
Summary: What if Scott was the son of Deucalion? Melissa was a new type of Chimera? Scott wasn't the one bitten by Peter? Also, others survive the Hale fire? Want to know more read The Spawn of the Demonic Lycan contains minor adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Alpha command and A/N's**

Thoughts

 _ **Time skips and POV changes**_

 **A/N please read all of the author's notes they are important I don't put them there just take up your time or to waste my own. I don't own Teen Wolf, The Underworld series, or the Percy Jackson Series they just inspired me. I do, however, own the plot and how the canon character change and any OC's. For those who did not get to see the Original Chapter one. Scott's last name will be Delgado and the eye color in my story is different and not every Alpha can turn people some just don't have the right bite. There are certain requirements for it to work most can just not all of them it will all be explained.**

To understand my story at where it is you first must know the basics of my world. It is now my senior year of high school as a born Chimera, Omega wolf, and the Protector of Beacon Hills and in the world, there is a 'presence' that alters the perception of practically all around protecting those of the divine or demonic world from pure mortal eyes. This presence is called the 'Mist' and it is failing and that can only mean one thing Hecate, the Goddess of the Mist and Magic, is dying or in my world, we call it fading it is when an immortal begins their journey to the void. So they, the divine, need to find a new being to take on that role and they needed to do it soon I got a feeling it isn't an accident and a war is in the making I just hope I'm wrong. I can tell the Mist is failing because my blood has started to be a darker red with platinum specks interspersed this is because my heritage is linked through the mortal, divine, and demonic but like I was saying this is just the bare-as-bones-basics. I don't truly learn what it means to be a divine demonic until a year or two down the road oh yeah. My mom, Head Nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, happens to be a blessed mortal of Apollo, the God of Medicine, Prophecy, Truth, and Music, and he gets more leeway with her and me than the other gods do with mortals and he gave us a heads up apparently it has something to do with my dad but more on that later. But that is a very rare occasion that he could actually interfere with letting me know because there are these things called the ancient laws: Gods cannot be around mortals for an extended period of time. However, there are loopholes in this rule just because they can't stay with the mortal they can procreate with them or the better option to be around mortals is to use a vessel. Essentially them living vicariously through the mortal. But enough of that for the moment to get to my eighteenth year on this earth we have to start from the beginning of my story: my first shift it happened back when I was 9. The reason I remember that is because Laura Hale transferred those memories to me before they all left and was the day I got my first anchor. I say first because Anchors usually don't last as long as mine has because people are always growing and changing.

 _ **Nine Years Before-Laura POV**_

"Laura, it's happening the bursts of aggression, flashing eyes, increased senses and strength. It started has started it's the only possible reason I can think of. He's 9 and able to lift me up and Laura, I can feel that it's going to happen," Melissa told the young woman who would watch Scott when she and Rafael would both have the night shift.

"Okay, I will let mom know that Scott's first shift is tonight," Laura said and started on it right away and called her mother, Talia Hale, while thinking about how werecoyotes had a very strong connection to their children do to the whole power transference along with what Melissa described being the symptoms of a born wolves first shift. _Where did all of Melissa's power go? We know Scott isn't a werecoyote but then again us Hales are related to the first werecoyotes and we are usually wolves_.

"Mom, I can't make it tonight Scott's first shift is happening," Laura said.

"Mom, what's happening?" asked a young thirteen-year-old Derek to his mother because tonight was a full moon, his first full moon.

"Scott is shifting for the first time tonight. Laura go over to Melissa's place to help him with the shift for the first time." Talia said thinking _we only started teaching him a year ago_ as she thought this she remembered one of his first lessons months prior.

 _ **Few Months Previous-Third Person POV**_

"Scott, today I'm going to tell you a little about my family," Talia said to the little boy who would be turning nine soon.

"Okay," Scott said giving her all the attention in the world.

"So Scott not everyone in my family is a good person but there is only one member I am truly ashamed of," Talia said and it looked almost as if it pained her to say it.

"Who is it?" Scott asked looking curious.

"Killian Hale," Talia said.

"What did Killian do that was so bad?" Scott asked.

"He was an alpha from a long time ago but he wasn't ready for the power, after going on a rampage and killing a lot of people, he attempted to slaughter much of the family, however, they overthrew him. The point in me telling you, Scott, is not everyone is meant for power and if you have power like you will, it must be used responsibly," Talia said.

"I will use it responsibly," Scott said silently vowing to not be like Killian if it was the last thing he did.

 _ **Back to the Present**_

"But isn't he a little young for the shift to be occurring?" Derek asked looking confused.

"Yes, but along with coming from two strong shifter lines, Scott is more creatures than what should be possible, then again, at one point so was Melissa," Talia said.

"Okay. Mom I'm heading over there now," Laura said thinking about the little boy she used to babysit and who would play with little Cora. She arrived at the McCall house and walked in.

"Scott. Melissa. It's Laura," Laura said announcing her presence and had turned around just in time to catch Scott who had just sprinted then jumped in her direction which confirmed he was shifting that night because she knew Scott has had major asthma since before she met him and like all born wolves any physical disabilities such as asthma, epilepsy, and etc. go away due to shifting.

"Laura, I'm so glad you made it," Melissa said walked out of a doorway with her baby girl, Melody, and after Laura set Scott down she gave her a hug.

They noticed that the sun would be setting soon so they went down to the basement where Melissa had chains that she bought in the past month and started to put the chains on Scott. Then Scott started to scream and his eyes glowed the steel blue of a born wolf but with pitch black sclera he pulled at the chains but couldn't bust out. However, he would still pull, trying his hardest for hours, even after his wrists were slick with blood from the shackles used to hold him. At one point Laura got too close and as Scott was pulling the chain he hit her arm hard enough to fracture the bone. She cried out from the sudden break which also happened to be enough to snap one of the links in the chain but as he heard Laura scream he got himself under control and passed out. That night Scott found his Anchor: Fear, of becoming a monster, of being like Killian, and hurting the ones he loved like his mom or the Hales and the one he was most fearful of hurting sweet little Melody.

 **A/N so guys this is the first new chapter of SDL (Spawn of the Demonic Lycan) so I'm trying a new writing style let me know what you think guys also who has seen 6B. I was so excited about Scalia and the amazing chemistry there. Wish we had more than season six for it but the show ended on a good note I feel and that is what fanfiction is for to change what you want to. Also, I think this rewrite is gonna be amazing let me know what you think also I found the Primal Pack really interesting and had been planning on doing something similar to that anyway so to think I came up with a similar concept the writers of Teen Wolf did. I just feel amazing right now and I will try to get the new chapters out as quick as possible. Also, I will only be listening to suggestions for Scott's other mate until I get either caught up with my chapters or the end of Season one Part one (canon season one). Right now Erica is absolutely dominating the top position for mate number two which is kind of a surprise since there are hardly any Scerica fics out there. But I also know how tough it can be to put yourself out there by publishing your work. But if you want someone else you have to either PM me or review. Remember to review it is great motivation and like I said my Senior year is making me it's chew toy so I happen to be incredibly stressed out but this does help especially with encouragement such as reviews hint-nudge-wink.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Alpha command and A/N's**

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Time skips and POV changes**_

 _ **End of Memory Sequence**_

It wasn't a bad first moon by any stretch but that could be the fact I have already found where my coyote genes went they went into my ability to use the full shift and give me the ability to transfer the power between the few full forms I have and there is another thing but I'm spoiling things you'll find out by the time you get to the present. But you know the thing is I only just recently found out who my dad is all I knew was he is one of the strongest alphas there is. But mom said the reason I couldn't know who he was is that he has enemies that he made when he was younger that have a power that far out weight even mortal standards of strength at their peak. So he left to keep us safe and build a pack that could at least help them with the beings of higher powers but he has changed apparently so we will have to see. But after my first shift mom gave me a book that has to do with my dad it is bound in a dark red leather with a picture of two hands cupped, palms splayed out, with fingers pointing to the sky and between the two hands is a single flame. Which I probably should have figured out since that is the symbol for Prometheus and he had a son by the same name. The first time I opened it the pages were almost completely blank but I found a single line about halfway through the book "Son the only way to unlock this knowledge is to use the flames from which all creatures of the demonic thrive. It has to do with your grandfather your mom will know" This is because they met right after mom was given the formula for the mixing of her base species. Which is the only way she gave me all of the genes the same thing happened to me but not until I was about 15 and had my first encounter with the hunters but before that, we have the day I found out about part of my heritage.

 _ **7 Years Previous-Third Person POV**_

"Scott today will be a history lesson we will going over the history of the werewolves or their true name the Lycans, Scott, can you tell me which immortals are most important to us wolves?" Talia Hale asked Scott during his studies.

"Well, one would expect it to be Lycaon since he is the progenitor of the species, right?" Scott said with furrowed brows because he remembered hearing Talia tell Derek that Lycaon was the first lycanthrope.

"Your close think of it more like Lycaon was the mold but the true base of the species was caused by a plague forced upon the mountainous region of Arcadia. Most of the people died almost all except for young Lycaon and his family he had just turned twenty or so and the reason for the attempted murder is he refused to sacrificed to Zeus. He believed the god only caused problems which in that region he wasn't far off Zeus hated the Arcadians it had to do with them siding with the Titans during the first Titanomachy because the Titans weren't completely unjust rulers sure they took things too far with punishments but for a time they listened to the people. Anyway, the plague did not work so Zeus in his almighty wisdom decided to bring a denizen of Tartarus, the immortal demon, Fenrir, to the surface and influenced him to bite Lycaon and his family only him and 2 of his siblings survived the bite and that led to the start of the families/packs. But this changed them into wolfmen almost like in the movies until Lycaon was able to find a vessel for Nyx and Tartarus in the mortal world and so they changed them to allow them their human forms once more. The thing is the vessel of Nyx was Lycaons mate so the line was born with primordial blood running through their veins this line was called the divine demonic. The one problem is no one at the time really knew what happened to vessels until about 5 or 10 years later after Nyx had given birth for the 4th time the divine essence eventually destroyed the host," Talia said. Scott found the history really interesting he didn't understand what it had to do with everything he had been learning.

"Well, this is all really interesting but why do I need to know this?" Scott asked while looking at her with furrowed brows.

"Scott, have you ever thought about why we make you learn all of the information we give you?" Talia asked the young wolf.

"Well, that is kind of why I asked," Scott answered truthfully.

"Scott, you aren't from just one of the lines or a regular wolf by any standard but you are more special/different in ways we don't even know," Talia said and she could have sworn Scott's eyes were a crimson red for a split second but then they were back to the classic chocolate brown.

"Than what am I?" Scott asked looking slightly confused.

"You are the first 3rd generation Chimera, your mother was a born chimera and her genes were mixed by a special formula that unlocks a chimera's true potential but it is incredibly painful. But like I was saying you come from all three of the lines the instincts, the demonic, and the full shifters or in other words the packs of the Primals, the Hellions, and distantly the Hales. Then there is the fact you are a true Lowenmensch, half wolf/half lion but all shifter," Talia said smiling at the part where she said I was related to the Hales even if distantly.

"Talia, I have been hearing voices lately they sound like Derek and Cora," Scott said.

"You could have started developing Lycan abilities such as telepathy. Low-level telepathy is usually common in alphas and comes rarely in betas but it's not impossible. There are also other abilities that can be gained and developed but you can learn about those in your studies and your sessions with Deaton who happens to know about some of these abilities, which are normally found in born wolves," Talia said.

 **End of Memory Sequence**

You didn't think that was the end did you I already said we still have to get to my first encounter with the hunters but about two years before that Derek came to me because even though he was almost four years older than me we had been shifting the same length of time. Plus we were best friends well except my first best friend was Cora since she was about a year younger than me where Stiles was two years younger than me but I got on with all of them.

Five Years Before the Present-Third Person POV

"Scott, I need advice," Derek said looking thoughtful.

"Okay, ask away," Scott said wanting to help his brother.

"If you had the chance to make someone you love, like us would you?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. Derek, remember the bite CAN make them like us but otherwise they die from it and not all alphas can give the bite anyways," Scott said reminding Derek about the two flaws for making bitten wolves.

"What brought this on anyway?" Scott asked.

"Peter brought up the point that when Paige finds out it won't be good," Derek said.

"Well, it could be perfectly fine when she finds out but I'm with you. Whatever choice you make," Scott told Derek after grasping his shoulder.

"Thanks, Scott," Derek said.

 _ **One Week Later**_

"McCall residence, how may I help you," Scott said over the phone.

"Scott! Scott! I did it!" Derek said sounding panicked.

"Derek," Scott said trying to calm Derek down.

"DEREK! What happened," Scott said losing his patience.

"Can you just meet me at the high school? I can explain there," Derek asked.

"Sure be right there," Scott said and left the house.

 _ **Half-an-Hour Later**_

"Scott, Ennis is here he's going to bite Paige," Derek said.

So they charged into the hallway Ennis went for Derek first picked him up by his jacket and threw him into the wall. Then he noticed Scott was still charging at him and he ran to meet him and Scott slid back leaving deep claw marks on the tile floor. When he looked up he was shocked to see Scott's eyes were a dark blood red with black sclera then Scott shook his head his eyes went back to steel blue with black sclera. Scott was about to charge again but he noticed Paige slowly going up the stairs leaving a trail of blood. Derek went and picked Paige up and took her to the root cellar. Then Peter came down there and when Scott saw him he had never felt so much rage and he screamed.

"This is all your fault. You put the idea in his head. GET OUT!" Scott said all this then Peter was forced to obey the order to leave all he could think about was it was like it was a command from an alpha.

"Derek I'll be outside if you need me just call," Scott said looking sadly at his friend it was almost like he could feel Derek's sorrow and heartbreak.

"Scott," Derek said.

"Ya," Scott said.

"I won't forget this," Derek said smiling slightly. Knowing he now has a brother in all but blood made this situation slightly better.

"I know, Derek, I know," Scott said.

 **(okay all of the dialogue that both Derek and Paige say until she is saying she can't take it anymore I could write it all out but I don't really want to)**

"Scott," Derek said

"What is it, Derek?" Scott said while walking down the stairs.

"I need you to end her suffering I… I can't do it," Derek said feeling weak.

"I understand Derek just close your eyes and I'll make it quick for her," Scott said taking out his claws.

Derek did what he said and closed his eyes and thought nobody saw it Scott's eyes became a brighter blue than before. They sat there and after a while, Peter came and took the body while Derek held onto Scott like a lifeline and then a few hours have past came and she noticed Scott's eyes were a brighter blue than Derek's and she understood. She then took the memory of that place from them but not of what happened there.

 _ **End of Memory Sequence**_

After what happened with Paige, Derek and I weren't as close which I understood he was the cause of his first love's death and I was the one that had to end the pain for her. But it only got worse when I unlocked my potential to fully shift it started about a month or two after Paige passed and I had gotten frustrated trying to figure out the book my father left me. So I had decided to try something new you know keep my mind off the fact I had taken a life even if it was a mercy kill it was still the death of an innocent which I feel the full weight of every time I see my true face.

 _ **Four-Three-Quarters Years Previous-Third Person POV**_

Scott was taking a break from his studies which he had been getting less of recently but it kind of made since Talia wanted him to learn but she also didn't want him to bottle up the trauma either. So the lessons were slower and it reminded him of one of the lessons he was taught about a week before the incident with Paige happened.

 _ **A Few Months Previous**_

"Talia, can you teach me how to do the full shift like you and Laura can," Scott asked looking nervously at the Hale Matriarch.

"Sure, Scott, I can try to teach you but it takes a certain frame of mind so to speak a more animalistic consciousness. Are you sure you can embrace your instincts that is why most people don't achieve the full shift until they become alphas because it forces you to accept some instincts but others can be forced into the subconscious. So like I asked are you sure you're ready for the next step it won't be easy?" Talia asked giving Scott a look that conveyed how big a decision it was to attempt.

"Yes, I'm ready," Scott said with a look in his eye that truly made him look like his father's son at least before Gerard after that he was never the same.

"Okay, so first you must look to your subconscious and the wolf that lurks within that is the first step. After achieving contact you must slowly become one and the closer you are the more you can change and you could probably do the same with your Leon full shift," Talia said.

 _ **Back to Present**_

'Finally' Scott thought because he had connected with the wolf quite a bit in the last few months however this was the first time he achieve part of the full shift and his hand had become a paw. Just as he succeeded Talia was coming to check on him and saw his hand becoming a paw and she rushed over and saw her eyes were not lying and was holding a pitch black paw.

"Scott, I didn't know you had gotten this far how long have you been able to do this?" Talia asked Scott the young boy that continued to impress and fascinate her every day.

"I have been trying the last few months since that conversation before… the incident. But this is the first time I was able to do a partial full shift," Scott said staring at his hand with both pride and awe.

"Scott this will be a part of our routine but there is another thing we need to cover. Weapon training you can't take on everything in one of the forms we can take things like gods are much too strong and resilient to do much damage unless you know how to use the divine metals," Talia said appearing to be in deep thought.

 **A/N so here is chapter two new and improved with that new writing style I was talking about. I personally kind of like it I feel like it fleshes stuff out. Remember to review guys and let me know if you like how Scott's journey is going. Scott is no longer part berserker but next chapter we will hear about what he is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Alpha Commands and A/N's**

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Time skips and POV Changes**_

 _ **End of Memory Sequence**_

But yea that happened and in the following months I found out my father gave Talia a memory of the sensations I needed to feel in order to access the book and I was able to actually do it by using concentrated moonlight from Artemis on his dad side and Selene on his moms and the Hellfire of Hades from dad as. Turns out what dad was talking about is the Demonic or of the Hellion pack have a 'demon' form his is more humanoid than some. Mine is a hellhound they have the capability to usually use regular fire along with the shadows, however, at the moment I am only able to use it with black Hellfire it's due to being the grandson Hades. But there is a problem dad found out that when 'Nyx' was still alive she said that a king of both wolves and hounds would be needed and would have the instincts of both and would be marked at birth. Dad thinks it is me since while most don't know it but I have a birthmark in the shape of a crescent over my heart I just conceal it with the limited Leon powers I had since I hadn't fully united with the Nemean Lion within at that time and those instincts of the hellhound includes hating well not really but more like distrust demigods and legacies, those of demigod lineage but not a direct child of a god, if I didn't know them before accepting the hellhound within. Along with the fact eventually, it is going to attempt to take me over this is because it is technically a 'daemon' but Talia said she knew people for when that happened and she did but we are about to hit the most devastating part of my tale.

 _ **Four-One/Quarter Years Previous (Six months after the last memory)-Third Person POV**_

Evers since it was found that Scott was learning the full shift the gap between Scott and Derek grew till it was noticeable by everyone. Some said it was because Derek tried to learn the full shift but his mother said he was not ready and others said it was because Derek blamed Scott for the death of Paige you can guess who started the last one. But either way, the divide brought Scott, Stiles, and another close friend Jason closer. However, while Scott could nearly do the full shift with his Lycan side his Felid side was taking longer but that is probably since it is a creature of magic and an 'alpha' in its own right so it requires more time. Scott did not like the Argent Girl Derek had been seeing she gave him a bad feeling plus she was a legacy of some kind he just couldn't tell the difference yet. Because he was a demonic with both Hades and Artemis genes the 'infection' enhanced his potential as a grandchild to both into him being almost the equivalent of a direct child like his father. He would also work on his control of shadows, black hellfire, bones, and condensed moonlight since his new weapon was bone steel and condensed moonlight for the blade. It also had a guard in the shape of bones but the went into the magic of the blade when made into his long-range weapon a whip that he could mold into what shape he wanted. Scott was on his way to the Hale house when due to his vivid vision he was able to make out dark blue and black smoke coming from the direction of the house so he started heading that way faster running on all fours. When he finally got there he noticed the house was on fire. He broke down the door and ran in through the flames not noticing he never got burnt but he found Cora and Talia near the back of the house and was able to get them out. However, it left him on the ground, coughing up blood, with a bloody nose. He was going to go back in but he could hear their thoughts. None were coherent and he could feel so much pain it would have made him drop to his knees if he weren't already there, but he howled in sorrow.

"I can feel so much pain," Scott said with his eyes screwed shut after the howl.

"You could be gaining empathy. Scott the extra abilities usually come from a wolves parents I know your mother has empathy. Scott remind me to tell you about your father before we leave Beacon Hills," Talia said as she winced feeling the start of the pain everyone in the pack felt in the fire before the safety cut the line.

"You're leaving?" Scott asked looking almost heartbroken. Well, he had just been told his second family was leaving.

"Yes, Scott this was a planned attack the blue smoke was from wolfsbane flames a type of fire specifically designed to incapacitate wolves and it is why you are in the position you're in. We need to move to stay safe but it will be a while until then we still need to train you to be Beacon Hill's protector in our absence," Talia says.

"Who do you think did it?" little Cora asked.

"I'm gonna guess the Argent girl was involved I just don't like how she would look at the family like they were a disease," Scott said.

"Her being an Argent doesn't exactly help they haven't always kept to the code," Talia said. Just as Talia finished saying that Derek and Kate walked up.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend? I'm sure she had something to do with it considering all the 'love' she gave to the family," Scott said glaring at Kate and Derek and his eyes were almost starting to glow. Cora stretched out her hand to stop Scott but Talia stopped her thinking to her 'They need to work this out on their own.'Cora nodded and brought her hand back.

"Scott, back off," Derek said looking about ready to attack Scott. Even though they all knew it would be a close match while both have shifted for the same length of time Derek is older and stronger but Scott is a lot faster.

"So that's how it's going to be? Choose a hunter over your family WHO JUST BURNED IN THE HOUSE SHE PROBABLY SET ABLAZE!" Scott screamed.

Scott's eyes were glowing with the sclera darkened but other than the slightly lengthened teeth he almost looked perfectly normal. If anything Scott seemed to be in more control then Derek at the moment considering Derek already had his claws out with his eyes glowing. However, that was the problem with Derek's anchor anger can only be controlled for so long before it snaps like a bear trap but fear can tame even the wildest of beasts. With that said Derek with a rawr charged at Scott but he ran right through the path under Derek's arm and grabbed said arm and threw him over his shoulder into the ground. When Derek got up he kept swiping at Scott until they got too close to Cora and Talia. Derek accidentally scratched Cora on the cheek leaving three deep scratches seeing that Scott's rage finally burst through the dam and he roared so loud and commanding that for Talia it was almost like hearing Deucalion's rawr of rage and sorrow when he lost his sight. When this was done Derek started whimpering his wolf subconsciously sensing the Alpha within Scott and understanding that it was a command to back off. But Cora walked over to Scott and grabbed his hand and started walking him away after Scott went with Cora. Talia went up to Kate and stuck her claws into the nape of her neck and took her memories of Scott and seeing both Talia and Cora alive away.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Derek asked.

"Saving mine and your sister's life and making it to where Scott doesn't have to move," Talia said.

"Why?" Derek said.

"Derek you're not his only friend he has human friends here and the hunters don't know about his family," Talia said

"Mom, I screwed up. What do I do?" Derek asked his mother.

"You made your bed now you have to lie in it and pray that Scott forgives you," Talia said and called 911 to report the fire.

 _ **With Scott and Cora**_

"I swear sometimes I just wish he would see reason…. Agh!" Scott said punching a tree hard enough for it to start to splinter and the earth shook form Scotts rage-induced quake.

"Scott there was nothing that anyone could have done to make Derek see reason. The Argents hadn't given us any reason to be suspicious," Cora said being the voice of reason after gaining her balance again so Scott took a deep breath and calmed down some.

"Come here Cora let me help with the scratch I have to take some of the blame for it," Scott said giving the girl a soft smile and grabbed her hand and started taking her pain then he heard Cora gasp.

"What? What is it Cora?" Scott asked thinking he didn't actually help but hurt her more.

"Your eyes Scott they are glowing turquoise and the scratch they aren't on my face they are on yours but it's closing up super fast," Cora said and now that she mentioned it I could feel the wound closing up and saw that hers had disappeared

"Thanks, Scott. So how much progress have you made on the full shift?" Cora asked giving the thirteen-year-old a hug which he gladly returned. This helped to distract Scott from what happened with Kate.

"I can make my whole body into a wolf I just need to work on the head and the tail," Scott said.

 _ **End of Memory Sequence**_

So yea I know it sucks and kind of kills the whole optimism thing on a lot but what can I do it won't stop the world from turning. A nice new ability though right at this point pretty much everything has been going okay. Well, now I have to overcome the hellhound to continue being myself and not get overtaken. Trust me pretty good fight he almost got me a few times and we have to meet with the skinwalkers and most of my training pays off I finally achieved the full shift of my Lycan self and have fully connected to the Leo within its all about achieving the first full shift. Also, this was about the time I noticed mom and Noah Stilinski getting close and I mean real close since I'm a wolf and more I have innately better senses I could smell them there it's out they were almost covered in each other's scent. But on to the road trip and Talia gave me these memories or some of them anyway.

 _ **Three-Three/Quarter Years Previous (another six months)-Third Person POV**_

"Satomi said she would be the protector of Beacon Hills until you return. She also told me where to find the people who could you teach you control," Talia said thinking back to when she broached the subject with Melissa Just a few weeks prior.

 _ **A few Weeks Previous**_

"Melissa we both knew this day would come, the day he had to fight the 'daemon' spirit and there is only one supernatural that I know of that could teach him," Talia said.

"I know but why does this have to happen? Everything was going so great," Melissa asked her friend.

"Believe me I know he probably knows to you really should tell him before it gets serious and regression to the mean. Nothing can stay good, nothing can stay bad it always comes back to the middle. Don't worry Scott's strong he will defeat the demon that is attempting to take over," Talia said both understanding of the woman's situation and confident of her protege.

 _ **Back to Present**_

"We're heading to New Mexico," Talia said

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

Scott asked the question that everyone except Talia was thinking.

"How are we going to find them?" Scott asked.

"We won't they will find us," Talia said as she said that hands started to come out of the ground until three women covered in skins and tribal paint were standing there they each had spears as well.

"Scott get ready," Talia said.

Scott did as he was told and got out his claws and fangs but instead of his eyes glowing their usual bright steel blue, they glowed a shimmering turquoise that was something that surprised the skinwalkers. But they could sense the hellhound in as well as see it in the black sclera of the child that was trying to take over but the spirit was probably being held at bay by the wolf and the other creature in the child. However, the other creature had to be one of magic for it to hold the creature back for so long. They wanted to help him but the way things worked are they had to test him. The skinwalkers also realized if they were all human they would be defeated so one became a wolf, another became a coyote, the last one stayed human.

That's when Scott did something he hadn't done before. His first full Leon shift He became a lion that was a golden color, however, it does not have its mane yet, with a black zodiac sign for Leo in the fur on its forehead. He had noticed it was almost like when he shifted into his wolf form but stronger more overwhelming and more than once the Leo attempted to take the reins but Scott put it in its place.

Everyone was so shocked by the shift that Scott was able to injure the two that had become animals and was able to shift back. The last one swiped at Scott and left a deep cut but it had started to heal within minutes which surprised her since with most supernaturals it would take hours to heal the wound. This is due to the fact a skinwalkers spear uses magic the skinwalkers themselves use. After that Scott kept deflecting this went on for about an hour until he was able to get her to mess up and she threw the spear in his direction it grazed his shoulder and was stuck in the rock behind him.

"Can you teach him to conquer the demon inside him?" Talia asked.

"He still must pass the test. Then we will see," The skinwalker said in their usual distorted voices and they disappeared into the ground.

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

Scott is standing at the top of a plateau when he hears the sound of running feet and displaced air he dodges to the right and a large body flew by from the left and he looks up to where his head was previous and a shadow spear with a tip of crystallized Greek Fire went through his previous position and struck a boulder the second after the boulder was ashes this happens a few times it using shadow spears with different flames. Then the hellhounds spear gets Scott but unknown to Scott his eyes started to glow a bright turquoise and his wounds are healing almost two times faster. This is when the hellhound gets smart and launches its full weight about six hundred pounds of muscle and its not fully grown yet through a shadow and drops onto Scott with pinning both of Scott's hands with the weird paws not dissimilar to a mixture of paw and hand that are connected to relatively long forelegs. Scott had practically no time to dodge so he puts his hands up and to the surprise of the hound it can hear what sounds to be the breaking of bones and it is startled to see Scott writhing on the ground due to nothing from it. However, in those last few moments if it really wanted to get out and about in Scott's body it should have destroyed him in his moments of weakness because when he got up one could see which was going to when this fight. Scott had stopped shaking and in what seemed to be slow-motion for the hound put his palm to the ground and slowly lifted his head until the daemon saw the most piercing blood red irises surrounded by a sclera of the world's darkest pits. If it was a weaker being and was capable of talking it would have said Scott's eyes were the picture of one's nightmares being realized. The little of Scott's skin that could be seen was ash gray but a majority of him was covered in jet black fur but he could be seen as the perfect balance between man and wolf and for the first time in at least a thousand years the first form of the werewolves was seen once more. His teeth had grown until they would be similar to the diminutive claws of the average werewolves of the time his claws grew until they had been more aptly called blades than claws he was the apex predator of even the home of the being across from it: Hell. Also, like the real, true werewolves of old he had a tail with the muscles all over his body bulging with the adrenalin of near-death rushing through his veins. His torso his human but almost like chiseled marble with how defined his eight-pack and pectorals were, however, his head and legs are where the true change was it was almost like a wolf head was spliced to a human body muzzle ears and all were that of a wolf. He had the legs of the canine variety and the only still considered human about them was no canine could have legs this big at this point he towered over the canine at an impressive seven feet. At this point, the creature hell had no shot but he wouldn't go down that easily and charged the beast of a man hoping, praying to catch him off guard well you know what they say God doesn't hear the residents of hell. It pounced on him and both came to a near stall mate with the hellhound on hind legs attempting to push more than its full six hundred pound weight but fate was not toward it in this losing battle and Scott tossed it to the other end of the plateau this was a beast meant to challenge a god, not the underling it was up against. That is why these forms for the wolves were locked away by the fates themselves but what happens when a lock has no key, you break it to let out what can no longer be contained. From here the fight is pretty pitiful forget one-sided it is a slaughter of the creature that wished for another shot at life Scott blocked constantly until the hellhound eventually gave up and submitted itself bearing its neck to Scott. Scott prior to the submission they were circling each other and snarling at each other when the hellion realized he would not win.

When Scott woke up he found the same symbol of a circle with a tail on his left hand in black. He walked back to the area with the others when the skinwalkers saw the symbol they said.

"The demon has submitted and he will not be controlled by the spirit of any other werefeline this is due to him bearing the mark of the Leon and a dignified leader of his future pride."

 _ **End of Memory Sequence**_

However, the real kicker is about three months after we got back some very significant revelations happened then the others had to leave when my training, for the most part, was over. But certain relationships were fixed and are stronger than ever but why am I still spouting off you can see this yourself.

 _ **Three-One/Half Years (three months later) Previous-Third Person POV**_

"Scott, can you come to the living room we need to talk," Melissa called out. She was extremely nervous about this conversation. She and Noah were sat on the coach and Stiles was sitting in a chair looking between his dad and Melissa having an idea where this was going he like Scott had noticed how close they had been. Scott had finally made it and looked surprised to see the others. This was because previously he was in deep thought wondering if since his hellhound side during the battle could use other types of fire if he could use it as a catalyst to do the same.

"Ya...mom whats going on?" Scott asked slowly.

"Well Scott you know Noah and I have been around each other a lot lately and well he is really helpful with Melody an-," Melissa would have continued to ramble if Scott did not cut her off.

"Mom, does he make you happy?" Scott asked seriously his face giving away nothing of how he was feeling about this conversation.

"Yes, Scott, yes he does," She said smiling at Noah and taking his hand in hers.

"Do you promise to cherish her like she should be valued?" Scott asked giving Noah a stare that proved he was the grandson of Hades that would be enough to show if his answer was no the stare that was cold enough to freeze the hottest parts of Tartarus would turn deadly. Scott did not want another situation like Rafael McCall who he half a mind to rip apart when he pushed Melody down the stairs. He probably would have done it too if Derek, Cora, and Laura weren't called to hold him back.

"With all my heart," Noah said looking Scott straight in the eye because he could respect what the kid was doing making sure his mom was treated the best way possible he also knew about what happened with Rafael.

Then that is all that matters but if you're gonna be around all the cards should be on the table. What do you know of the supernatural world," Scott said dead serious but with a note of playfulness.

"Well, I know about the gods and goddesses what else is there other than the occasional monster?" Noah said looking curious and Scott looked triumphant.

"I told you so. I'm guessing Stiles is a Demigod who is his mother?" Scott asked looking about ready to blow since one of his best friends is about to learn his secret that he has had to keep from so many people.

"Athena by vessel that is why Claudia is no longer here the over-insertion of the essence in the brain caused frontotemporal Dementia or at least that is what it showed up as on the tests," Noah said looking exhausted.

"You wouldn't believe all that there is out there," Scott said.

"Try me," Noah said and in response all Scott did was make his eyes glow.

 _ **End of Memory Sequence**_

Ya, we told him it was quite a bit for him to take in but it all worked out Stiles kind of knew already you know with him being really intelligent and logical because he is a child of Athena. He put the clues together like in any picture they had that my eyes are open it's like there were two flashlights in my eyes and he figured it could be like how certain animals reflect the light. But that was more when I was younger and had less control over well just about everything. Then there were the times where I just didn't think about my strength and ended up picking up something easily without much signs of strain that should have been impossible. Not my finest moments but next up is my first encounter with the hunters along with the Hales leaving Beacon Hills.

 **A/N the hellhound here is nothing like Parrish was and Parrish will be something different but just as badass so go in with no expectations. It, the hellhound, looks like what the werewolves in being human US look like well the body does I have something special for the eyes myself. Some gods/goddesses are better able to control their essence so the vessel does not die that is what Artemis did as Deucalion's 'mother'. Also, with Scott being near equal to Deucalion in demigod powers think of the demonic infection-lycanthropy needing a balance so it activates the divine blood within a certain amount of generations for gods it is within 3, titans it is within 9, and primordials it is within 27 generations. Let me know what you think about Scott's new form and the new fight what I see when I think about Scotts new foem is the werewolves from Van Helsing the movie.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4-Updated**

 **A/N Thanks to everyone that followed, favorited, and reviewed also thanks, MichaelTheBeast and his story The Rise of Scott McCall for inspiration**

 _One year later_

Scott just got done with his weekly meet with the freshmen, Isaac Lahey, he wanted help with lacrosse considering Scott made captain freshman year and not because of his 'condition' he was genuinely good at lacrosse and liked playing it they had started meeting in October. Scott changed into the nice button up and jeans **(What Scott wore for the party in Season 3A episode two:Chaos Rising)** he had a suit for the funeral the next day. When he heard about Lorraine Martin's death it really made him realize how much the number of supernaturals had dwindled over the years. He left on the dirt bike he just recently got.

He got there and walked around the house before he came upon a pretty girl with strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes he walked up to her.

"You must be Lydia or as your grandma would call her little 'Ariel'," Scott said

"Yes, that's me. How did you know she used to call me Ariel?" Lydia said looking suspicious.

"She and I were very close. Scott Delgado," Scott said.

Then Scott overheard two people talking about how crazy she was and saw Lydia look away.

"You know this is a wake if you don't have anything good to say you might as well leave," Scott snapped at hearing them call a friend he would often visit at Eichen crazy when she was incredibly sane. Hearing the teen who wasn't exactly on the small side caused them to leave.

"You don't believe she was crazy right?" Scott asked.

"I don't know she would talk about a lot of crazy topics in retrospect like werewolves and banshees and other such things," Lydia said but didn't look like she was fully content to dismiss the claims.

"If you want I can prove that she wasn't crazy, but you have to promise you won't scream," Scott said since the room was empty except for the two of them.

Lydia nodded and Scott made his eyes glow.

"So what are you?" Lydia said looking intrigued.

"Werewolf along with other things I'm sure you'll find out at some other point maybe we can get together sometime after the funeral and I can tell you," Scott said.

 _Four Months Later_

"My mom should be gone for a few hours," Lydia said answering the door and Scott was treated to the beautiful sight of her in a scarlet sports bra and black sweatpants, she had just got back from jogging and she took Scott's hand and led him to her room and Scott started kissing down her neck leaving a hickey or two as he went. She took off his shirt and he got his jeans off and she was treated to the sight of his chiseled torso with the triskele on top of his heart and a solid six pack. They are making out on her bed heavily then it started escalating. **(If you want more you have something called an imagination use it)**

 _Three Hours later_

"So what else other than a werewolf are you and what special things does being a werewolf allow you to do," Lydia asked after they had been sitting there for a little bit at this point she was wearing Scott's shirt.

"Well, I'm part berserker or warriors who channel the ferocity of the bear it's where the black sclera of my wolf eyes comes from. I'm part werecoyote and Leon or werelion. I know that being a werelion which makes me have massive healing capabilities and has made me be able to use magic like for when I shift and don't want to have to bring clothes it also makes it to where werejaguars can't control me because of my berserker side I also have even better senses than normal werecreatures. From the werecoyote, I can become both a full wolf and full lion because werecoyotes have an easier time becoming their animal forms. Were wolves and coyotes can take other people's pain on a smaller scale or smaller to them due to the increased healing this also goes along with the fact that wolves get a tether to those they love so they can tell if they are in pain along and as you know the better senses and strength and reflexes and last but not least stamina. However, certain werewolves can have special abilities not common to others like some can temporarily transfer power over to another shifter, some have a form of mind control over other shifters, I have high-level telepathy with the pack that used to live here I also have full empathy and the next thing I'm gonna tell you is a secret among the werewolves, for the most part, well they know that alphas can take or show people their memories but really any wolf can do it they just have to know how. I also know a bit about banshees like their abilities can happen naturally at around the age of 40 or 50 or they can happen earlier from other supernatural means," Scott said and as he said that he heard the front door open.

"Your mom's home," Scott said and since Lydia was covered up and Scott was wearing his underwear again they were still in the bed when Lydia's mom walked in and glared at Scott.

"Mrs. Martin how are you on this lovely day," Scott said cheerfully just to spite the woman.

"Lydia why do you have to bring mutts in the house," Natalie said with scorn.

Scott growled and made to get up but Lydia held him back and glared at her mother.

 _Three Months Later_

*Knock, knock, knock* was the sound made when Scott frantically knocked on the door he had a dream that made it quite clear that Lydia was in trouble.

"Yes, Scott," Natalie said with disdain.

"Let me see Lydia!" Scott said starting to feel the aggression of his wolf clawing to the surface.

"She's not here," Natalie said then attempted to shut the door but was stopped by a clawed hand.

"I'm only asking once. You know what I am. You know what I'm capable of, including but not limited to, taking memories," Scott said and remembered when he learned how to take memories it happened about two months after the Hale fire.

 _So Talia decided if he was gonna be the protector he needed to know how to protect the existence of the supernatural which meant teaching the hard practice of memory transference the first step was learning to see the memories._

" _Okay Scott what you do is put the claws in the nape of the neck like this," Talia said putting her hand on the spot on the mannequin where the spine and neck connected Scott did the same._

 _It took him a few tries but he did it and with that Laura had offered to be the first one he tried it on when he did he saw the first time Laura was asked to babysit Scott and Cora._

 _After a few more times over the next few months. Talia told him she wanted to get rid of a memory, the pain of the pack dying, she gave him the instructions which were to just cut it off from her mind. He succeeded on his first attempt to get rid of a memory what no one knew was a single little spark was what made it come so easily to him._

"No you can't you aren't an alpha," Natalie said in fear but still too prideful to realize she should have told him.

"I'm the exception," Scott said as he put his claws into the base of her neck and found the memory of Lydia. She had gone with her father and something had happened. Natalie had just been about to leave for the beacon hills hospital after something happened in the memory they didn't specify. After finding that Scott took the memory of him being there away. Out of following his instincts, Scott put his hand on the base of her neck and glowing dark red veins ran up his arm and as her neck wounds stitched back together his eyes flashed the turquoise of a werewolf/werelion. The minor injury instead appeared on his neck but stopped bleeding before it could really start and though it stitched itself back together it wasn't nearly as quick as Natalie's wound when it healed. He headed to the hospital and stormed in when he saw Lydia's father and walked up to him and lifted him by the front of his shirt until he was about six inches off the ground

"What did you do to Lydia," Scott said in a distorted voice his wolf coming to the front ready to show that the man should take better care of his daughter.

The man could only stutter and he would be that way until Melissa showed up.

"Scott calm down...honey, please," Melissa said softly and approached her son cautiously already knowing how bad an idea it was getting between a wolf and the ones they deemed their territory, which Scott had no control over.

"Lydia just has a sprained ankle luckily it wasn't a fracture," Melissa said and Scott's wolf calmed at that.

"When can I see her," Scott said looking tired.

"In a little bit, Hun," Melissa said.

 **A/N so yes I'm sure you're all wondering what you just read. Well, we saw an Isaac reference. You may all be wondering what happened to the Scott from before well how I see it is this is what the effects of both the Hale Fire and Paige's death had on him he realizes sometimes the hard thing to do is the best thing you can do. Also, the whole mind control thing will be explained in the new season 3B but it won't come into play until season 5 anyway. The reason Scott is more wolfish and has 'instincts' and can't control some aspects how I see it being able to shift fully requires a certain kind of psyche basically you have to accept all parts of the wolf including behavior** **. The difference in the tether between a wolf and their loved ones and the bond between an alpha and their pack will be explained in season 3A. So remember to review especially if you have any questions.**


	5. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N Also in the time before Scott was almost able to fully shift and the trip to New Mexico Scott asked Deaton if there was anything they can do to make him keep his clothes when he shifts it works by using the Leon's affinity for magic. The start of season 1 happens this chapter.**

 **Alpha Command-Bold**

 _Flashbacks, Thoughts or Time Changes-Italics_

 _Five Months Later_

Scott was out in the woods in his wolf form which in the few years he had been protector his experience isn't the only thing that grew his wolf and lion form had both grown as well the wolf being about as big as a large tiger at this point and while the lion who had gotten its mane was smaller it was just as strong. The reason he was in his wolf form was it made a quicker way of getting around. He also thought back to the conversation he had with Derek a few days ago.

" _Scott, Mom went missing after she went back to Beacon Hills to investigate a picture that Deaton sent her," Derek said._

" _So, I'm assuming you want me to hunt for her scent," Scott said._

" _Ya, me, Laura and Cora will be there in the next few days...Another thing Scott," Derek said._

" _Ya," Scott fearing what he thought Derek was going to say._

" _We felt the rush you know what that means," Derek said._

That is what led to Scott being out in the woods at night looking for a lead of some kind then he could hear dogs and police sirens and he shifted back wearing a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt as he turned a corner and came face to face with the sheriff who had his son and Melody, his sister, and if Scott's senses were right Sarah was hidden somewhere close by.

"Hey, Scott whatcha doing out here?" Viktor **(sheriff)** asked.

"Just going for a late night run. What happened?" Scott asked while petting one of the dogs who leaned into his touch.

"Part of a body was found on a jogging trail we are looking for the other half," Victor said.

"That's awful. Well, I'm gonna head home. I guess I'll see Melody at home tell Stiles I said hi," Scott said.

He caught a scent ' _Blood'_ and took off past them and shifted when he was out of sight and he found the source he saw it was the body of Talia Hale but he noticed another scent that meant someone else saw her as long as every werewolf was careful everything would be fine. The fact he saw Talia like this saddened him but he also noticed that even though she was dead he saw that she had the fangs of a werewolf which meant she was likely killed and injected with lunar wolfsbane which would make both the fangs and claws of a werewolf to be out constantly until it was cured with the same wolfsbane. However, someone took the claws meaning they were either a very smart alpha or hunters had gotten involved. He knew there were ways of bringing an alpha back to life with a few things one of which includes the claws of the former alpha. Then he heard the scream of a girl, who sounded very similar to Sarah, which also brought to the front of his mind that his wolf had sensed the presence of an alpha but it didn't feel submissive or even afraid just angry and he took off as fast as he could and ran in the direction he heard it come from and saw a monstrous abomination a wolfman with the scarlet eyes the size of a bear with hair all over his back and he had already bit the poor girl and this angered both him and his wolf what he didn't know is when this happened his eyes went from steel blue to crimson red with the black sclera looking like a bonafide alpha and Scott felt a burst of power and strength rush through his veins.

 _Peter's P.O.V._

' _Being an alpha is exhilarating so much power, so much imminent destruction to be done I was out looking for a candidate for my first beta when I felt the presence of a stronger alpha in the area I looked up and saw the stronger alpha and saw something I thought almost impossible they were a full wolf not just a regular size wolf but a large what most people or even wolves don't know is when one becomes an Alpha anyone can become any range of a mixture between wolf and man but the stronger the alpha the more complete the transformation to a wolf meaning this wolf would be on par with Talia who I was only able to kill by surprising her.'_ Then the wolf snarled at me and I took off.

 _Third person P.O.V._

After Scott snarled at the alpha and it ran off he felt almost all energy drain from his body and unknown to him his eyes went back to their normal steel blue as he walked over to the girl who scrambled to get away from him and when he saw who it was it broke his heart. Sarah, the girl he thought of like a little sister, who he didn't want to get involved in the supernatural, he whimpered trying to show he wouldn't hurt her and she put her hand out and he leaned into it trying to get her to trust his current form and when she attempted to go one way he would whine until she just decided to follow him. Which led to her being bandaged up at the animal clinic that Scott worked at.

"Sarah, I will be right back I'm gonna call Scott to come get you," Deaton said and walked out with the wolf which had laid down when she had started to get bandaged. That's when she started to hear Deaton talking to someone who she realized was Scott.

"Deaton she's the one person I wanted to keep out of this world. If the bite takes and she becomes a werewolf I will help her through it but if it doesn't take. I swear I'll hunt the alpha down myself and I'll make them wish for death," Scott said almost enraged.

"Scott you need to calm down," Deaton said

Sarah made a note to look up things on werewolves and she realized she probably wasn't supposed to hear that.

 _40 minutes later_

She heard Scott's bike pull up outside and he came in.

"You ready?" Scott asked Sarah she nodded all while wondering ' _What have I been dragged into'_ but she did get a thrill every time she rode Scott's bike

 _Peter's P.O.V._

' _ **UGH**_ _I could already feel the bond between me and my beta breaking meaning either she went with the other alpha or the bite didn't take. Maybe she needs some… Persuasion'_ Peter thought as he followed the trail of his betas scent it led to a house. However, the events that happened in that house would achieve the exact opposite effect of motivating his beta to join him but that's what being in a coma for four years will do and his wolf had all but taken over in that time.

 _Scott's P.O.V._

Me and Sarah pulled up to her house to see the door was gone

"Stay here," I told Sarah.

I went to see what was going on so I walked up to the doorway and my wolf yanked at the chain it was held under because it sensed the alpha from earlier I see the door off to the side with two-inch-deep claw marks there was blood everywhere when all of a sudden a fist flies out of the shadows and hits me through the front doorway I do a flip from the force of the punch but then my claws come out and I catch myself and slide back a little further, fully transformed, when the Alpha finally comes out and roars attempting to take control of both me and Sarah I saw it was working on Sarah and it almost worked on me since I could feel me features receding.

" **Sarah stay back**!" I yell.

Then I charge at the alpha feeling a rage that had been locked down finally come to the surface I feel my claws and sideburns go away then a great pain from my wrist happens until there are four inch long bone claws from both of my wrists but I still have my fangs I hit him and he flies back through the doorway and I slowly walk back in knowing I can win this fight when I hear the Alpha going farther away and tried to run after him but I wasn't as fast for some reason so he left out the back way.

 _Peter P.O.V._

I had just got done with what I went to do when I hear a bike and I know one of the people was my beta or former beta ' _let's see if she can resist shifting.'_ Peter thought then he noticed a presence coming through the front door and he saw a young man and he punched him using the surprise to his advantage I saw the kid flip and land wolfed out blue eyes, fangs, and claws and caught himself and slid back glaring where I was. I decided to charge out and I let out a roar of pure alpha power I could see the girl dropped to her knee and had shifted and she started to stand again and I looked back at the other kid and his features had started to recede but then his eyes flashed crimson and he told the girl ' _Sarah'_ to stay back and then his eyes became pure black almost like those abominations called berserkers and then he noticed the bone claws coming out of the teens wrists another treat of berserkers. ' _Scott'_ Peter thought while deciding it was best to run. So he bolted out the back.

 _Sarah's P.O.V._

' _I should be freaking out why am I not freaking out' 'Maybe it's because you already heard about werewolves and you're still in shock'_ Another part of her mind said as she walked into the house past the clawed door and saw all of the blood and started tearing up and that was before she saw the body's. Her father was half way to the cabinet that they kept the gun and had claw marks down his back and his neck snapped. Her mother was still in her chair with her throat torn out. That's when she broke down and started sobbing that brought Scott running to comfort the poor girl.

Unknown to Sarah, Scott was taking her emotional pain and the thick black veins ran up his arms making him wince because unlike physical pain, emotional pain, didn't heal quickly for wolves. Then she calmed down and Scott called Stiles and told him about what happened.

"Do you want to stay with us for a little bit?" Sarah nodded numbly.

So they got on Scott's bike and went back to the McCall household. She stayed with Melody crying on and off throughout the whole night.

 _The Next Morning_

Stiles was there to pick up the girls they were eating breakfast when he walked in and went straight to Sarah and gave her a hug and she seemed more cheerful than he thought she would that was until he saw Scott walk in he was pale and had hollow eyes along with the black veins slowly going up and down his hand and arm luckily he was wearing a long sleeve shirt. He knew exactly what his best friend had done.

"Just a second," Stiles said and grabbed Scott by the shoulder and pulled him until they were in Scott's room.

"Scott there is only so much pain you can take before it starts to kill you and the worst part is its emotional pain, not something you can just shrug off," Stiles said worrying for his friend.

"I know Stiles, trust me I know. You should have seen her last night seeing that. It broke her and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it so I did what I could and while the price is high it's worth it. You know the physical toll will go away in the next few days. Also, there's a new alpha I have to deal with as well after the pack I thought things would go back to the way they were before or at least as much as they could," Scott said before storming off slamming the door and as he left looking like the world was on his shoulders.

This was the one thing Stiles hated about Scott being the protector was what the stress did to him. He was forced to mature more than anyone he had ever known sure there weren't that many incidents that had happened over the years except last year when the rogue Luna Domina pack tried to invade Beacon Hills but it's the fact that while Scott had school and work he still patrolled till the early hours, and Satomi's betas would have been able to do it some of them aren't even in school anymore but he didn't ask for the help, which meant he usually missed a lot of sleep and while werewolves didn't need as much they still needed it. What worried Stiles was between the little sleep Scott got and the stress he was under Scott's battery was eventually going to wear out.

"Hey, Sarah you wanna ride with me today?" Scott asked trying to cheer the girl up a little more and he was using his camouflage to appear normal.

"Sure," Sarah said smiling and left for the school.

So Scott pulled into the school and like always he and Stiles weren't parked next to each other and Scott sees the red Porsche pull up and Alex Umber, or Sarah and Melody's arch nemesis, and the bitch of Beacon Hills got out and Scott rolled his eyes since she was trying to flirt with him. When Lydia walked up gave Sarah a hug and Scott a deep kiss and Alex stormed off with a huff but Scott also noticed Alex smelled like the extra scent from Talia's body. Then they left for first period.

 _After First Period_

Scott sees Lydia talking to this girl and he and Stiles walk up and Scott gives her a kiss and Lydia introduces him and Stiles.

"Allison, this is Scott Delgado, my boyfriend. Scott, this is Allison Argent and this is one of Scott's best friends Stiles. Where is Jason, anyway?" She said digging her nails into Scott's hand and that was the signal for him to read her thoughts they had concluded him being able to read her thoughts was because of the fact she is still technically a supernatural and the tether. ' _Give her a chance. Please.'_ Lydia thought he nodded giving her his answer he'd give her a shot.

"Who knows?" Scott said.

"So Allison I'm throwing a party on Friday," Lydia said.

"Lyds, I meant to talk to you about it something happened with Sarah," And for a moment Scott's camouflage failed letting Lydia see the signs of him taking emotional pain but it was working a second later just long enough for Lydia to see the physical toll.

"But Allison you should go. You and Lydia can learn more about each other. It's right after the lacrosse scrimmage," Scott said smiling at the Argent he said he'd give her a chance.

"Oh Allison you have to come to practice after school," Lydia said looking very excited he always loved to see her like this and Allison seeing how excited her new friend was she nodded that she'd go.

 _Lacrosse Practice-Allison's POV_

 _Scott seems like a good guy and Lydia seems really nice. Stiles, I'm not too sure about Stiles but we will see._

"THERE'S MY STAR PLAYER," Allison heard from the person looked to be the coach say and he was patting Scott's shoulder.

Then she saw two girls walk up one had curly black hair with tan skin the other was a girl with pale skin and dirty-blonde hair.

"This is Scott's sister, Melody," Lydia said pointing at the girl with the black hair and tanned skin.

"This is Sarah, Melody's best friend," She said pointing to the dirty-blonde.

 _Lacrosse Practice-Sarah's POV_

 _I feeling a lot better than I thought I would after… Everything that happened_ I see Jason throw the ball but it's coming in the direction of the cheerleaders and it almost hit the top cheerleader but it was like I had all the time in the world to catch it and I jumped did a flip and caught the ball.

If Scott had looked at some of the cheerleaders after the incident he would have noticed that Alex looked thoughtful but with him having to push through the weakness he was feeling along with the new alpha in town and what the rogue pack told him last year but if they were right it actually made a lot of sense. The pack was probably another reason the Argents decided to come back now with the drastic increase in the 'animal attacks'. Also, from what Scott knew about Alphas is after being alpha for a while their body's made them naturally more aggressive because of all the fighting they could face with others attempting to take the status.

 _After Lacrosse Practice McCall House-Third Person_

"We should look at your bite so they went and unbandaged her shoulder and saw it was healing quickly. Melody sighed.

"I guess you're a wolf now," she said.

"Ya, that would explain everything that's been happening. So what does being a werewolf allow me to do?" Sarah asked.

"Well you can take the pain away from animals and people, you can take or give memories to someone, along with all the other usual werewolf things. I could get some wolf abilities but we haven't really noticed anything yet," Melody said.

"Why could you get some wolf abilities but not be a wolf?" Sarah said looking confused.

"Oh ya, Scott hasn't explained everything to you. Do you know how he became a wolf?" Melody asked.

"No, I just assumed he was bitten too," Sarah said.

"Have you seen what color his eyes are," Melody asked.

"Ya blue and red," Sarah said but when Melody heard this her eyes widened.

"What do you mean red?" Melody asked.

"I mean glowing red. Is that something important?" Sarah asked looking concerned.

"Well, the thing about eye color is they are either blue for born wolves or yellow for bitten wolves that is until they become alpha then they turn red. The brighter the eyes the more they've killed and the only way I know to become an alpha is to kill one. When were his eyes red?" Melody asked.

"When he was fighting the Alpha that bit me," Sarah said.

"Ever since the pack came last semester Scott's been acting strange," Melody said making a note to talk to Scott about it.

"Now where was I before oh right like I was going to say Scott was a born shifter I say shifter instead of wolf because one he has multiple forms and two he isn't just a wolf. Which leads me to our next discussion. There are many different werecreatures which if I was anything I'd be part werecoyote like my mom Scott got the wolf from his dad but my dad is 100% human. The reason I wouldn't be a full-fledged werecoyote is, unlike werewolves, werecoyote mothers don't keep their power but pass it to their children and most of it gets passed to the first born in other words Scott," Melody said.

"So how does Scott stay in control on the full moons?" Sarah asked wanting to learn more.

"He uses something called an anchor it's like a tether to his humanity. He uses his fear of becoming a monster, but an anchor can be an emotion, a person, or even a place. Don't worry Scott will help you find one," Melody said.

 _After Lacrosse Practice The Hale House-Third Person_

Scott and Stiles went to meet up with Derek and the others. Scott saw Cora who looked older and admitted she was beautiful but she's like a sister to him and he walked up to her and gave her a nearly bone-crushing hug. She looked shocked Scott knew he had changed over the years he used to look like a swimmer, but now he looked like he was solidly built like a tank but not bulging with muscle.

"I know I look different but that's probably because of all the training well there was another of the original packs that came to Beacon Hills thinking it was unprotected. They let me in on a few things but it went like this the first time they came around. It started about a month before school started this year," Scott said before recounting the tale

'" _Satomi we have a problem," Scott said over the phone. Looking at the insignia that was carved into his door It looked like two but with the tips more spread out and one was bigger than the other._

 _An Hour Later_

" _We should meet them. If we don't they could take it as an insult," Scott said not wanting to tick off a pack they had no idea about._

" _What we should do is track them down and eliminate the threat!" said one of Satomi's hot headed betas._

" _ **No we shouldn't and we aren't going to.**_ _We don't risk civilians that's rule number one. Rule number two: Survive which we won't do if we charge in blindly," Scott said before Satomi could correct the beta._

 _She could also see the natural leader Scott was becoming and the beta could only grit his teeth and nod. However, the beta was confused because it sounded like Scott used either an alpha or beta command but Scott wasn't an alpha or a part of Satomi's pack. In fact, the only one the command didn't affect was Satomi but that was only because she was in agreement with it. She did however feel the alphas pull to obey like when she was a beta not as strong but still there none the less._

 _So to communicate they wanted to meet. They howled and the other pack howled back half an hour later at the spot they would be okay with meeting them._

 _They walk into the old abandoned distillery which was a common pack meeting ground and all of the new pack is wolfed out but what worried is their numbers and the brightness of their eyes. Not nearly white but if Scott had to guess they had to have killed at least a couple hundred altogether. This was when the Alpha stepped forward._

" _My name is Samantha. We had heard that the Hales left and that this was free territory for the other original packs," She said almost mockingly and Satomi put her hand on Scott's shoulder to stop him from going up there and starting something._

" _Well sorry to burst your bubble but this land is protected and the Hales left the territory for Satomi and the Ito pack. Besides what do you mean by 'the other original packs'?" Scott said trying to get answers._

" _I mean the original packs, started by Lycaon's family, there are the Hales, us the Luna Domina pack, and two others in Europe and the Mediterranean. But the difference between us and most other packs is we don't try to temper the moon's influence we take it and we use it to its fullest potential," The leader of the newly named pack and Scott's eyes widened 'no wonder their eyes are so bright'._

" _If you stay here you can't draw attention or kill the civilians," Scott said._

 _Samantha just laughed._

" _We'll see, won't we. Until next time, sweetheart," Samantha said and her pack of about 30 or so wolves left.'_

"There is more to the tell but that's the first meeting and the rest can wait," Scott said looking conflicted.

 **Okay, so we learn of a new pack that will play a pretty big role and a lot more crazy things happened. People had been asking me to update so I decided to upload part of chapter 5. So yes the camouflage it's not like cory's camo but more like he can appear perfectly fine like we saw this chapter, and he can hide his scent and presence enough to the point his own betas/pack couldn't tell he was there. To everyone who reviewed thanks remember if you have questions you can either PM me or put them in the review and I will answer them. I check the reviews at most every other day.**


	6. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Part 2**

"Derek I have something I gotta think about talk to you in a few days. Tell Laura I said hi," Scott said and gave Cora a hug.

"Okay see you when she gets here," Derek said.

 _An hour later_

"Hey, Lyds can we use the basement at your lake house for tonight and the next few full moons just until she can control the bloodlust on the full moon," Scott said at Lydia's front door after knocking and she answered the door.

"Sure, for as long as you need too," Lydia said and gave him a kiss.

Then Scott's phone started ringing and he noticed it was Ashley **(from season 3).**

"Scott, It's my dad he's trying to get in," Ashley told Scott frantically over the phone.

"Ash stay in your room I'll be there as soon as I can," Scott said glad he had already arranged for Jason to take his shifts for the next few full moons and he had been excited about being able to try a new ability of his something about calming animals.

"Okay, well I gotta go," Scott told Lydia gave her a kiss and left

Scott was thinking about how this is the first time she's called/talked/texted him since she found out his little secret. Thinking about that got his mind to flashback to that time when he stopped a Domina pack member from killing a civilian but at that point, they had killed around 40 people over a period of 4 months.

" _Hey, Kyle can I borrow your physics notes? By the way, how is Ashley are her parents still… You know?" Scott asked looking concerned for one of his good friends._

" _Sure, Scott and ya they're still going at it like cats and dogs," Kyle said looking stressed himself and he got the notes and handed them to Scott._

 _All of a sudden Scott's phone went off. He saw it was Ashley's number. He answered but the voice on the other end wasn't Ashley's._

" _Hello, Scott. I heard about you stopping one of my betas. Well, know I'm gonna have to make an example of this poor girl," Scott heard Samantha on his end and had to try to not crush his phone in the rage he was feeling._

" _Sc-Scott who-who are these people and what-what do they want me for?" Ashley asked sounding absolutely terrified._

" _Meet us at the distillery," Samantha said and hung up._ " _Kyle, I gotta go I'll get your notes back to you soon," Scott said and took off._

 _20 minutes later_

Scott got there and saw Ashley was being held off to the side by three betas he tried charging them but then long claws came out of nowhere and trailed down his arm. He saw sam was the one that did it. However, for regular wolves, it would take hours to heal from your average alpha scratch but Scott's eyes went turquoise and his wound started to close up. Sam saw this and briefly looked surprised but then turned indifferent. She was by Ashley at this point and started to swipe down at her neck when Scott did something that surprised everyone

" _ **STOP!**_ " _Scott yelled._

 _To his and everyone else's surprise, Samantha froze mid-swing she looked at Scott and saw his eyes were glowing blood red a dark shade than the average alpha red. Then to Scott's surprise, he could feel for the first time fear from an alpha. The betas went to attack him sensing their alphas distress._

" _ **Don't,**_ " _Sam said surprising the betas._

" _Why are you afraid," Scott asked looking at her suspiciously and Sam started laughing until she saw he was serious._

" _You really don't know what you are, do you?" Sam asked but continued to answer her own question._

" _There is more than one way to become alpha: You can be born into it, You can steal it, then there is the third, lesser known, way it only happens roughly every one hundred years but instead of stealing the power a beta or omega can rise to the status of Alpha through sheer force of will and strength of character, Alphas made by third option are called True Alphas not much is known about true alphas other than they are strong, their power can't be stolen except by their own bitten betas, and they have the potential to control average alphas but that is a skill that could take years to master or to even control it also their eyes aren't the average crimson or scarlet but a darker blood red. You have the potential to be a True Alpha Scott," Samantha said._

" _Why are you telling me this?" Scott asked._

" _Because you would eventually find out and I figured that if I told you it would help me in the long run," Samantha said choosing, to be honest._

" _Well, first let Ashley go and either you and your pack learn to control yourself during the full moon or you leave Beacon Hills. You've already brought too much attention to the town due to all of the 'animal' attacks," Scott said appearing frustrated._

" _Okay, we'll leave. For now but be careful Scott there are others out there who won't care that you're a true alpha. Just… Be safe," Samantha said._

That was the last time he heard from her but Satomi said they were in Oregon at least that's what one of her contacts said.

Scott sped the whole way to her house when he got to the front door he knocked on it quickly he did this because he could hear a lot of loud yelling. That's when Ashley's mom answered the door she appeared to be relieved that he was there.

"She tried to stick up for me and David got really mad and decided he was going to do something about it," She said and pointed up the stairs and Scott could tell that that's where the yelling was coming from. He went up there and grabbed the guy around the chest pinning his arms to his side. They sat down and talked everything out with Scott playing interference the whole time.

"Thanks, Scott you don't know how much this means to me," Ashley said and gave him a hug proving to him she isn't scared of him anymore.

' _With Jason covering my shift. I can go help Sarah through her first full moon_

Scott had gotten a call from Jason he had said that Allison had stopped by and they were going on a date that upcoming Saturday.

 _The Next Day_

Scott got a text from Sarah. The sheriff said she could live with him and Stiles because of her parents passing. She said 'we need to talk later. Okay,' he answered back with sure. Scott saw Lydia and made his way over to her.

"Hey, can we use the basement in your lake house during the next moon? Just the first few times until she develops control over… it," Scott said looking around.

"Sure," Lydia said giving Scott a kiss and walked away heading to first period

The elimination match came and went Stiles almost made first line. Issac and I did make it and I was still feeling the effects of the moon another thing about born wolves is they are more attuned with the moon so it's effects are amplified so they can feel the effects days after the full moon. I got a text from Melody 'Scott you need to find Sarah something happened and she almost lost it but she ran out of the room.' Luckily Scott had a free junior at this time so he used his senses and followed them to a random girl's bathroom.

"Sarah, it's Scott, I know you're in there. You can come out," Scott said and Sarah walked out.

"Alex said something I can't really remember what then I lost it and ran out of the room," Sarah said looking ashamed.

"Don't worry this is normal especially for bitten wolves. They aren't born with it so they have to learn quicker and usually once they learn control they can control themselves better than born wolves. The reason for this is born wolves already have the instincts they are just in the subconscious and there's no getting rid of them but bitten wolves they don't have to deal with instincts unless they want to take the next step in shifting but that's a conversation for another time," Scott said.

Their first game of the season came and went with them winning 10 to 5.

 **A/N sorry for the wait and I know it's short but I have other ideas for the new story's that I'd like to do so updates for everything might be take a little longer. Along with how school started back. Remeber to review thanks**


	7. Last Update Before the New Chapter 4

**You should go back and read chapter two so you can read chapter three because I took something that used to be in three and transferred it to chapter two. Also, I really am trying but this is also my senior year of high school and so far it has been one of my toughest school years. Also, anybody who just wants to talk teen wolf or about writing all you have to do is PM me I would also be happy to talk to others if they just want to bounce ideas back and forth. The chapters will be acting essentially like a frame story until we get to Season one and then its no longer well a frame story. Scott is older in the story like he said it is his senior year and he is eighteen in this new season one. Also, guys, it might as well be a full rewrite because like I said new writing style and it would be best two actually read the chapters because I did change things in both. When I get to chapter four written I will be taking down the chapters after that so I can do them numerically correct.**

 **Real new update: Hey guys the fight with the Hellhound I felt was really weak so I changed it and think it is much better you should check it out and let me know what you think.**

 **Okay so the point here is Scott will be with Malia but also one other and I can't decide between**

 **Allison**

 **Erica**

 **OFC (of my own creation)**

 **Goddess of some kind**

 **So I need responses and I know it is taking a long time but I really wanna make this my best story so far because it has so much potential right now. I am going through shows left and right for inspiration because I will be doing something for teen wolf I have never seen in FanFiction along with expanding on the history of the wolves. You can do it through reviews so review guys also it will almost seem like a crossover with the Percy Jackson series but it isn't just inspiration.**

 **So remember to Vote in the reviews.**


End file.
